seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Lorcian Kobayashi
Info Name: Lorcian Kouyou Position: Lieutenant Division 12 Sex: Female Height: 5"4 Hair: Pinkish red colour, long straight Eye Color: Green with greyish blue tints 'Description' Looks Description: Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and her eyes draw people in, She cured herself when she and Sumiko were kidnapped by Ulquiorra and Starrk. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. Her fashion sense is a little odd, just like the norm in squad 12, though she wears a pink ribbon and a green sash. She often uses her looks to trick others into becoming test subjects. Reiryoku Color: Bright toxic green Personality: Bipolar like, can be a nice sweet girl one moment, then turn creepy the next. Has a strange obsession with baking, which she uses to the squads advantage. **Huge** flirt when drunk, though prefers to light up a silly smoke. You know shes up to something when she bursts out in her trademark creepy grin! Hobbys/Interests: Enjoys spending time with her cat and chemistry equipment, and of course baking treats for squad 12 to test with. 'Zanpakuto - '毒素' Dakuso (Toxin)' "Sarin. Sarin is an extremely deadly nerve gas. Initial symptoms are a runny nose and tightness in the chest. Breathing soon becomes constricted and nausea sets in. Next, you lose control of all your bodily functions and quickly become comatose. At that point, your body convulses and spasms while you suffocate." 'Inner World' Lorcian's inner world Is dark and vast, consisting of a network of tunnels not disimilar to a dungeon, angry looking spikes hand off the walls and what appears to be toxic liquid drips from the walls and ceiling. 'Shikai' Release: 感染す 毒素 Kansen Dakuso (Infect Toxin ) The blade turns a green colour, becomes sharper, and has a slight aura about it. Direct hits from the blade cause target to be infected. Three green ribbons flare out from the bottom of the hilt. 蔦斬撃''' '''Tsuta zangeki (Slashing Ivy) Reiatsu based vines of poison ivy appear to tangle around Lorcian, they can be controlled with limited range, successful hits cause poison effects. '毒葉 Dokuyou - Poison Leaves' Fires small blades made out of toxic reiatsu at the target, absorbs itself into the targets blood on successful hit causing toxic infection. Bankai - 有毒な失恋 Yūdokuna shitsuren (Toxic heartbreak) ' ' 毒性津波 ''-'' Dokusei Tsunami (Toxic Tsunami) (Ultimate attack, 1 use per fight) She slashes her axe downwards and unleashes a sonic speed jet black slash similar to getsuga tenshou, A direct hit from this causes immense damage only someone at lieutenant class or above could block. A glancing hit to anyone would cause great damage though only maim not kill. This is a last resort ability due to its destructive power is dangerous to use it could harm allies or innocents in use, It also takes a great toll on Lorcian, it uses up a lot of REI and takes her out of bankai. 'Story' Pre-Gotei 13 Lorcian grew up in a shady area of Rukongai, with Shin Kobayashi, they looked out for each other trying to survive the day to day life in Rukongai. Eventually passing Shinigami discovered Lorcians higher than average Spritual Pressure and took her to the Academy, though reluctant to leave she was talked into it, being fairly young and impressionable. This meant she left Shin alone, every so often she would sneak out of the Academy and bring him food and stories of her training. When she was inducted into the Gotei 13 it became difficult for her to sneak off to see Shin , so they said goodbye to each other through tears and carried on their lives. History as a Shinigami When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. After some years passed, she met an old friend who had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, Shin had worked his way through the Academy and joined the 2nd Division. They quickly be gan to rebuild their friendship, and eventually it became more. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadashi , they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. After Urahara was found to be a traitor she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, Sumiko becoming the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso. Bankai (Bankai story to come) Trip to Las Noches During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Ulquiorra and Starrk and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to Ulquiorra's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo , who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after Ulquiorra showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reashing the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and c ured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so Ulquiorra was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. (need to alter to include some other things) Beatobig1.png|Lorcian in her ball gown. Lorcian Bleach Sprite.png|Lorcian sprite Lorcian new.png Glass battleaxe skyrim.png|Dakuso in Bankai Lorcian & Sumiko Colour.png SqUkNxo.jpg IMAG0181.jpg SasukiaManga.jpg 2013-02-12 18.26.00.jpg